Fear
by ravens rising
Summary: Usually he would have been perfectly happy just to lie back and enjoy not having to fight, but... Jyuushirou. Slight Ukitake/Shunsui.


Title: Fear  
Rating: PG / K  
Warnings: mentions of injuries and fighting, contains **spoilers** for recent manga chapters  
Word Count: 667  
Characters: Ukitake, Shunsui, references to Lisa and Urahara  
Pairing: Ukitake/Shunsui  
Author's Note: This was written in about 15 minutes straight, and has not been beta'd. It was written to reassure myself about their fate in recent chapters, and dissolved into commentary on the Vizard and the idiots that run SS. *facepalm* This is the way my brain works, folks, sorry. ^_^;;

Fear.

This was an emotion that Kyouraku Shunsui had not felt in a long time- the truest fear, the kind that burns your chest and darkens your vision.

It had receded, for the most part, soothed by the steady reiatsu he could sense not too far away. But he knew the memory of that small hand plunging through his lover's chest, blood spattering everywhere, and the frozen look of shock on Jyuushirou's face would haunt his dreams for months, if not years. It danced in front of his eyes even now.

With a grunt of pain, he hauled himself up. He could not just sit here. Usually he would have been perfectly happy just to lie back and enjoy not having to fight, but… _Jyuushirou_.

Luckily, his lover was not too long a distance away, because they had fallen together (_always together_). Despite his injuries, he was able to make it to his Jyuu-kun's side. Ukitake lay face down on the ground, sprawled out, his zanpakutou still clutched in his hands. His reiatsu was faint, but steady.

"Oh, Jyuu-kun." Shunsui murmured softly, an uncharacteristically sad look crossing his face. He felt tired, so tired. He didn't like fighting. He hated it, _hated it_. He sat down heavily next to the still form. He could hear the raspy breathing, and could not help but be reminded of one of Ukitake's illness attacks. He closed his eyes for an instant, than leaned forward and placed a hand over the bloody circle on the back of his haori.

After two thousand years of being friends with Jyuushirou, he had definitely learned some healing kido. Hopefully that would be enough, for now- he was pretty sure that one of Lisa-chan's friends was a healer.

Ukitake's eyelids flickered. "Sh-Shun?"

"Shhh." Shunsui said softly, "You're injured. Hush."

His friend's eyes stayed open, but he obeyed as Shunsui completed all the healing he could do.

"Th-thanks." Ukitake whispered quietly.

Shunsui watched with dismay as Jyuushirou attempted to sit up. "What're you?… You're going to injure yourself again!" He reached out and tried to press him back down. They ended up with Jyuushirou lying down, but face-up this time. "You idiot." Shunsui said fondly, stroking his hair.

"Mmm." Jyuushirou's eyes took in the battles above him. "What…" Even in his weakened state, Jyuushirou could feel the dangerous reiatsu of the new arrivals.

"Ah, yes. Our new friends. They call themselves the Vizard now. You do remember the incident with Kisuke-kun, don't you?"

"Of course…"

"This is the real result. According to Kisuke-kun, they have control of their 'inner hollow' now, and they can use it to their advantage."

"Not… heaven. Everyone… has a dark side. Must… use that too."

"Indeed." Shunsui agreed. "Kisuke-kun did say that everyone has their own inner hollow."

"Not… surprised." A wry smiled flashed across the injured man's face, "But… try telling… the Council that…"

Shunsui chuckled. "Or the Nobles. There would be rioting in the streets. About that, though… I heard Shinji tell Yama-jii that they were with Kurosaki-kun."

Ukitake frowned worriedly, "He's one of them too?"

"Most likely."

Ukitake slowly licked his lips. "There will be trouble, then…"

"Most likely, yes. Hopefully these Vizard will foster some goodwill during this fight. And we will do what we can." He replies, running a rough thumb down Ukitake's cheek.

"Yes…" The two sat there, watching the battle, Shunsui still stroking his hair. His other hand had drifted to lie on Ukitake's chest. He could feel Ukitake's solid heartbeat, and the reassuring beat chased away some of the disquieting memories and visions.

"Lisa-chan is really strong now." Shunsui said happily, several minutes later.

"Indeed. You should be proud."

"Of course I am. She's always been a good girl." Shunsui grinned, "and she's even prettier these days!"

His love laughed breathlessly, tilting his head to smile at him, his brilliant green eyes sparkling, "Oh, Shunsui…" Shunsui grinned back at him, his heart lifting.

_Jyuushirou is still smiling. It will all be all right._


End file.
